


Fuck The Police

by Domnerd69



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cop Fetish, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Forced, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Police, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domnerd69/pseuds/Domnerd69
Summary: A hunky NYPD officer gets in over his head when he tries to arrest looters at the local sex shop. The looters decide to teach him a lesson by breaking him into their little bitch.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Fuck The Police

"Alright Officer Stellato clocking out, turning off dispatch. Take it easy boys." NYPD Officer Chris Stellato said with a smirk as he signed off his shift, putting down his radio and flipping the Off switch. He let out an exhausted but satisfied sigh, ready to drive his police cruiser home after a long day's work. Protests had been raging across the country for the past few months and no one was loving it more than Officer Stellato. He had built a reputation as a tough-as-nails cop and these riots had given him the perfect opportunity to rough up as many protestors and journalists as possible. They didn't stand a chance against Stellato's 6'2", 220lb frame jampacked with beefy muscle that bulged out of his tight NYPD uniform.

By now the riots had been cleared out leaving the streets quiet and empty at 3AM as Officer Stellato drove home. He smiled as memories of his day flashed through his head, mental images of him smashing protestors into the ground and dragging them handcuffed into cop cars. While he was daydreaming he noticed a flash of light from the corner of his eye, stopping his cruiser and looking over at the source of the light - a small, seemingly empty strip mall. The light appeared again in one of the storefront windows when the brawny cop noticed that the glass of the window was also broken. "Looters..." he said quietly to himself as he pulled his car over to the side of the road immediately bracing for action. Stellato thought about calling for backup but then his ego stepped in and grabbed his gun instead, he had just spent the day beating up rioters, what were some looters going to do?

The NYPD officer quietly crossed the parking lot in the strip mall - taking note of the stores in the vicinity - a jewelry store & clothing store that both seemed untouched and then the source of the light, a large worn-down building with the name "Cum 'N Go" in bright neon on top of it. "Ugh..a sex shop? Really?" Officer Stellato said under his breath, these looters must be absolute degenerates if this was their store of choice. He could see that the whole front window had been destroyed with a brick leaving shards of glass everywhere. Stepping through the broken window with his gun & flashlight drawn, the cop slowly made his way into the sex shop listening for any signs of the looters. His whole body tensed when he heard the sound of glass breaking followed by a muffled "shit!". Within seconds his cop instincts kicked in, turning towards the sound and aiming his flashlight to reveal one of the looters bent over near a shelf trying to pick up what had been dropped.

"Freeze! Hands up!" Officer Stellato barked as he aimed his gun at the startled looter who immediately stepped back and lifted his arms in the air as ordered. With the looter facing him in the light, the cop could recognize him as Tanner, one of the teenage punks in town that was always causing trouble. "Well well well, if it isn't Tanner Brinkman." the fit cop laughed, feeling calmer now that he knew the looter wasn't a dangerous criminal, just a scrawny punk. Stellato had busted & arrested Tanner countless times already, and he made sure to rough him up every time. "You know you're 18 now right boy? That means no more kiddie-shit in Juvy, you're going to prison where they're gonna eat your punk ass alive"

Tanner rolled his eyes in response when he realized the cop was that fucking asshole Chris Stellato. The delinquent was still bruised up from their last run-in when Stellato busted him for stealing designer bags. "Fuck off pig, we're done taking shit from you!" he shouted back at the cop.

"Oh really? Looks like someone needs a reminder of how this goes.." Officer Stellato replied with a cocky smirk, reaching up to his shirt and turning off the police camera that was attached. He didn't want evidence of what he was about to do to this loudmouth punk. With a quick move, the cop charged forward and slammed his fist into Tanner's face sending the teenager flying backwards on the ground knocking over a shelf of sextoys. "You know kid, you actually have to be able to get laid before you can use anything in here right?" Stellato said condescendingly as he looked down at the groaning teenager. Not satisfied, the cop reached down and grabbed the scrawny body below him, easy manhandling the delinquent with his muscular strength, and threw him against the store wall. "You gonna call me a pig like that huh? Someone's gotta teach you manners boy.." the police officer was practically getting off on this as he grabbed the crumpled teenager by the throat and held him against the wall. "It's just you and me here boy, no one can hear you scream-arghhhh!" Stellato tried to say as he felt someone shove him from the side, sending him flying into one of the shelves knocking over the dildos & vibrators on top of him.

"Ughh--what..?" Officer Stellato groaned in the pile of sextoys as he turned to see who the fuck just pushed him. He immediately recognized Daniel, the fat delinquent friend of Tanner as well as Mark and Zack, two skater punks. These four were always causing trouble together, of course they were in on this too, Officer Stellato mentally chastised himself for not thinking that beforehand. The brawny cop tried to lift himself & spring into action but the punks were too fast and had the high ground, all 4 of them charging the downed cop, punching and stomping on him. Stellato could easy take any of these teenagers one-on-one but all 4 at once was too overwhelming and he couldn't get up, feeling their feet stomping on his chest and crotch while their fists slammed into his face. With one final punch from Tanner, the muscular officer was done for good, lying there almost unconscious, groaning like a bruised fool in the pile of sextoys.

"What did I tell ya pig?" Tanner laughed as he reached down and gripped Officer Stellato's gelled & neat hair, yanking the cop's head off the ground, "We're done taking your shit. It's time for you to learn some manners hahaha!" The punk grabbed a fallen dildo with his other hand and slapped it across the stud officer's face a few times before letting go of his hair so that the cop faceplanted back on the ground, totally unconscious with his mouth hanging open & drooling. With a smirk Tanner shoved the dildo into the Stellato's open mouth, taking in the sight of the hot cop laying there unconscious, covered in sextoys with a dildo sticking out of his stretched lips. "Well boys, it's payback time!"

\-------

"Ughhhhh...what...?" Officer Stellato grumbled as he opened his eyes, immediately groaning from the feeling of pain in his body. Trying to clear the fog in his dazed brain, he shook his head and tried to take in the scene. He could tell that he was still in the weird sex shop, but why were his arms lifted above his head? "Oh fuck..." he sighed when he realized that his hands were tied with ropes above him while his legs were tied below.

"Well look who's finally up! I gotta say pig I like your new look already!" announced Tanner as he came into the cop's view, taking in the sight of the tough-as-nails officer bruised and tied up. Stellato already looked less intimidating with bruises covering his masculine facial features. "Not so tough now are you copper?"

"Grr.." Officer Stellato grit his teeth as he made eye contact with the teenager and his friends, "Only took 4 of you weak ass punks & cheap shots. Now untie me immediately!"

"Hmm ya, don't think you're in any position to give orders right now officer, but we're definitely in the position to get some good old fashioned payback." Tanner replied with an evil grin.

"Payback...? I AM an officer of the law, once I get out of this you're all in for a world of hurt!" Stellato shot back.

"Oh so scary! Such a big strong tough piggy aren't you?" Tanner laugh as he approached the bound cop, "All those muscles are pretty useless now aren't they?" The punk reached out and rain his hand across Stellato's broad chest and arms, feeling the muscles through his tight blue uniform.

"Hey get your hands off of me right now punk!" Stellato barked, squirming his fit body around in the ropes as the teenager groped him. "You're fucking dead when I get free, you don't have to worry about prison anymore cuz I'm gonna--URghhhhh"

Tanner cut off the hunky cop's angry rambling by reaching down and pinching his nipples through his uniform. The four delinquents broke out in laughter when the cop jerked his body in response. "HAHAHa boys I think I already found this pig's weak point!" Tanner cackled as he undid the top few buttons of Stellato's uniform shirt, just enough to free the cop's beefy pecs so that they were visible for all to see. "Fucking hell no wonder these things are always busting out of your uniform, you got fuckin Double D tits hidden in there hahah!" the punk taunted while placing both hands on the officer's broad chest. Officer Stellato's pectorals were two large, lightly-haired mounds of muscle with fat brown puffy nipples jutting out.

"Hey stop...oh fuck you better cut that shit out arghhh.." Officer Stellato was so flustered that his usual confidence was thrown off. He couldn't believe that these teenage punks had him totally helpless in this position.

Tanner continued to work the beefy officer's chest, squeezing and prodding the fat nipples until they were swollen hard & red. By the time he was done the cop was biting his lip trying to muffle the moans that were begging to come out. "Ah come on pig let it out, we all know you ain't really a tough copper, you're just a slutty little tit pig aren't you?"

"No...noo...ughhh...stop this..oh FUCK..FUCK kid...ughhh." Officer Stellato shook his head as the teenager drove him crazy. Unable to resist anymore, he couldn't stop the moans from escaping his lips, "Ughhhhm Mmpphhhh fuckkk.." every twist of his sensitive swollen nipples fucking with his head even more. The cop's face flushed red with shame at being worked over like this so easily by some scrawny delinquents. Their laughter ringing in his head as they verbally abused the groaning cop, calling him every nasty name in the book.

"You're saying no but your cock is saying sumthin else piggy" Tanner smirked as he looked down at the obvious bulge in Officer Stellato's uniform pants, the alpha cop was getting off to this shit! "Well sorry bitch but I can't play with your tits all day, these will have to do for now.." the teenager said while he reached over and grabbed two weighted nipple clamps from a nearby shelf. With a smile he attached both clamps to the cop's swollen puffy nipples, loving the grunts that came from the officer's mouth as each clamped on tight. "Let's see what else you're working with!"

Daniel stepped forward next to Tanner and reached down to Officer Stellato's waist, quickly unbuckling his police belt. With a swift motion he had the cop's uniform pants and briefs yanked down to his ankles exposing the muscular lower body. Officer Stellato truly was a physical specimen - his legs and thighs were lightly haired and packed with thick muscle leading up to an impressive 8in hard cock and fat bubble ass. "Well would you look at that, our muscle stud cop here is already rock hard just from having his cop titties played with."

"Hey fuck off brat!" shouted Officer Stellato with rage, looking down in horror to see his hard dick swinging back & forth as he squirmed in the ropes. He had always been in control and didn't know how to handle being so helpless at the hands of such weak opponents. Doing his best to look as confident as possible considering the sheer humiliation of his situation, Officer Stellato cleared his throat and stared the punks down. "What did you faggots just want to see what a real man looks like? Well here you go, take it in you fucking queers. Now get me the fuck out of here so I can kick your ass-ARGHHHH!!!"

Daniel interrupted the hunky cop's rant as he slammed a wooden sex paddle against the officer's now exposed ass. Officer Stellato flailed around in anger unleashing a tirade of verbal abuse at the younger troublemakers as they watched and laughed. *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* The splintering sound of wood filled the room as Daniel repeatedly beat the officer's ass until he was in too much pain to speak. Stellato did the best he could to hide his pain but it was too much for him and eventually he was screaming with each hit. "This is just a taste of what you do to civilians on a daily basis!" Daniel said snidely, enjoying the yelps as he looked down at the red muscular ass. *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* After awhile Stellato's manly yelps turned into bitchy whimpering as tears began to form in his eyes. "Aww not so tough now huh copper?" *SMACK*

"Arghhh ughhh STOP! Ughhh STOP PLEASE!" Stellato began to beg, hating himself for doing so but the pain was too much. He could only imagine how fucking pathetic he looked right now, hanging there bruised up, pecs exposed & clamped, uniform pants down with muscular ass beaten red. And now here he was snivelling and begging for teenage punks to stop beating him, tears & mucus dripping down his face & lips from crying so much, any sign of the former tough-as-nails cop almost completely gone. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Daniel put the paddle down only to jerk his body forward when he felt the 2 skater punks, Mark and Zack, run their grubby hands all over his abused beefy glutes. "Ughh..hey! Get your hands off me.." Officer Stellato barked through tears, not sounding anywhere near as intimidating as he usually did.

"Shut the fuck up pig unless you want more of the paddle" Zack yelled out, laughing when the cop immediately shut his mouth at the threat. Both Mark and Zack continued to molest the officer's hot ass before spreading the meaty cheeks to reveal the cop's tight pink hole. Their fingers moved in and started prodding the hunky cop's wrinkled asslips while Stellato squirmed a little in his bonds. "Hahaha look his lil browneye is winking at us haha!" Zack continued watching the hole pucker from their touch, "Almost like it wants us in huh?"

"That's not the only part of him enjoying this" smirked Mark as he walked to the front of the bound stud and pointed at the cop's hard, leaking dick. "Damn Stellato if we knew you were such a slut for pain we would have bitched you out awhile back" Mark said as he reached down and gripped the erect cock, stroking it a bit to drive even more moans from the embarrassed officer's lips. "Guys we gotta do somethin bout this loaded weapon, it's dangerous!" with a quick movement Mark grabbed a nearby metal cock cage and rapidly attached it to the cop's dick. The cage was way too small, making the huge cock look ridiculous cramped inside, "There we go, threat neutralized!"

"You'll all pay for this..." Officer Stellato grimaced, his voice rough, "I swear if it's the last thing I fuckin do!" He looked down in horror at the sight of his swollen mancock bulging out of the tight metal of the cage.

The four punks just laughed in response. Normally they would've been worried hearing those threats coming from the former alpha cop but Officer Stellato looked too pathetic hanging there almost naked with tears & mucus dripping down his handsome face. "Yeah yeah we're so scared of you with your caged up cop clit!" Tanner shot back, he was enjoying every minute of humiliating the hunky NYPD officer. Wanting to take it further, Tanner stepped up to Stellato and quickly yanked the ropes above his head downwards sending the bound cop crashing to the ground, faceplanting on the sticky floor of the sex shop. The teenager then snapped his fingers at Mark and Zack, both nodding as they walked out of view and then returned holding two large objects.

"Ughhh..." Officer Stellato groaned, his head still dazed from hitting the floor as he lay there sprawled out in pain. He looked up and immediately reacted in horror when he noticed what Mark and Zack were holding in front of him. It was two fucking machines that had two big black dildos attached. A sex shop was the worst fucking place for something like this to happen to him, too many perverted tools to play with. 'No...no fucking way this is too far..." the cop said through gritted teeth as he shook his head. Using all the strength he had left, the officer brought his bound arms forward and slowly struggled to lift himself off the ground bringing him to a kneeling position in front of the punks. "You've had your fun okay..I'm not doing any more of that faggot shit---ARGHHHH!!!"

Before Officer Stellato could finish Tanner stepped up to the kneeling cop and roughly kicked him right in his caged crotch. The cop immediately crumpled back down to the ground, retching in unbelievable pain while the four delinquents laughed. Seizing the opportunity Mark and Zack placed the two fucking machines on both sides of the groaning officer. Once everything was in place the two teenagers maneuvered Officer Stellato so that he was on all fours before taking his bound arms & legs and adjusting the ropes so that they were attached to the machines. The big tough muscle cop wasn't going anywhere.

The flustered NYPD officer fought as much as he could but he was so drained that he could only squirm weakly as he was put in position on all fours. Stellato breathed heavily, looking upward to see the huge head of the black dildo just inches from his face. "You can't do this to me! I am an officer of the law and I demand your respect!"

Zack shut the rambling cop up by reaching down and shoving two fingers up his pink virgin hole. The officer immediately groaned and lunged forward in his bonds, headbutting the dildo in front of him while shouting expletives. "Ay settle down piggie just helping you loosen your lil copper cunt up before it gets destroyed haha!" The rest of the punks laughed and gathered around Zack, loving the view of the beefy cop's muscular asscheeks spread wide with his wrinkled pucker on display. They all began to run their hands over his glutes, molesting his cheeks and prodding his hole taking turns shoving their fingers inside. Stellato couldn't help but moan in response, feeling too weak and degraded to fight it anymore. "Haha there we go Officer Bitch Tits likes it when we twiddle his pussy huh?" Zack said with a smirk before he turned and lubed up with the black dildo on the fucking machine. "Let's rock this bitch!" with a sudden movement the punk shoved the machine forward driving the head of the dildo into the cop's hole. The four teenagers watched in awe as the sextoy spread the officer's puckered asslips wide as it drove in deeper and deeper until it was all the way in, filling his muscular cop ass to the brim.

"NOO!! Take it out what the fuck! Arghhh it's too fucking big I can't...Arghhh" Officer Stellato screamed at the top of his lungs, losing any ounce of cool he had left as the giant dildo tore open his tight hole. He was breathing hard and soaked in sweat, the pain from his ass and the never-ending laughter of the punks were ringing in his head driving him insane until he finally broke down. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he looked up at Tanner with a pathetic look on his handsome face, "Please I'm sorry *sobs* I'm sorry I was a scumbag before I won't do it again *sobs* just take it out please!!"

Tanner smirked, taking in the sight of the officer sobbing and snivelling like a little bitch. The punk reached down and cupped the cop's dimpled chin, lifting his head so that they were making direct eye contact. "We're past apologies now Officer Muscle Bitch. Only thing left to do is break you completely until there's nothing left of that wannabe alpha stud." Stellato let out a defeated whine in response as he continued to sob much to the delight of the four troublemakers. The huge dildo filling his hole was already driving him insane, he had never felt that kind of humiliating pain before.

"Urghh...Break me?? What the fuck are you talk--GURGGGLFF!!" Officer Stellato tried to say through tears before the front facing dildo was quickly shoved into his mouth mid-sentence. His lips spread obscenely around the fat sextoy, stretched to their absolute limits to take in the entire girth. The poor stud cop looked ridiculous with his cheeks ballooning and the dildo visibly bulging out of his throat. "MMMPPHHHPPHH!!!" Stellato tried to scream around the sextoy, squirming his entire body in panic, frantically yanking at the ropes. He had never imagined anything like this happening to him, feeling so low and humiliated.

"Haha oh you're about to find out pig" Tanner replied as he ruffled Stellato's sweatsoaked hair. The beefy cop looked so fucking hot bent down naked on all fours stuffed on both ends with huge dildos. "I gotta say you've never looked better Officer Stellato. This is what all you pig cops deserve!" the punk continued ignoring the muffled yelling of the cop. He looked over at his three friends and exchanged a nod before they all began to pack their bags. "Well we still gotta finish the job that you so rudely interrupted so we're gonna take a visit to those jewelry and clothing stores next door." Tanner leaned back down, gripping the cop's hair and yanking him upward so that the delinquent's mouth was right against Stellato's ear. "But don't worry, this should keep you entertained for a few hours while we get to work..." the punk said with a grin as pulled a remote out of his pocket and hit the red button in the center that turned the fucking machines on.

"Wh-mmmmfff?? MMMPHHH!!! NOOMMPHHH!!" Officer Stellato thrashed around in his bonds as he heard the sounds of the sex machines revving up. His eyes bulged wide in panic when he began to feel the dildos in his ass and mouth slowly move. "MMMPHHHH!!!" shaking his head, refusing to believe what was happening. The pace of the machines began to pick up, the dildos thrusting in and out of the abused cop as he kneeled there helplessly on all fours unable to move.

"Well, have fun Officer Faggot! Something tells me you'll be a whole new man by the time we come back" Daniel snickered as all four boys turned and headed towards the exit, ready to loot the other nearby stores. Officer Stellato's desperate grunts echoed in the distance as they walked out and left the hunky cop alone in the sex shop.

"GURGGGLFFF!!!" Officer Stellato choked on the huge dildo slamming down his throat. He tried to focus his remaining sanity on finding an escape but the steady fucking from the machines was driving his brain into mush. Come on Chris, remember who you are, you have to get out of this and reclaim your pride! The cop tried to motivate himself to rise to the occasion like he always did but something felt different this time. No one had ever made him feel so helpless and weak. The lack of control over the situation was messing with his head. "GURGGLFFFmphphh!" he choked again, ashamed at the whiny gurgling sounds that the dildo was driving out of his throat. As if that wasn't bad enough, the hunky cop moaned every time the back dildo slammed against his prostate. His once tight virgin cop hole was already wrecked, his asslips stretched wide as the sextoy drove in & out. The overstimulation and helplessness of the situation was the final breaking point for the poor NYPD officer. He could feel his mind beginning to crack fully, horrified at the thought of what he would become after a few hours on these machines. "MMMPHHGURGGLFFF!!!" the cop let out one final wet gurgle before he broke into tears again, knowing his days as the tough-as-nails cop were over. There was no coming back from this.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on Chapter 2 let me know if you have any more ideas for breaking this cop.


End file.
